


start over (reset)

by condnsdmlk



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/condnsdmlk/pseuds/condnsdmlk
Summary: Five things that never happened to Voyager's crew – and one thing that did.





	start over (reset)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metatxt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metatxt/gifts).



Crossposted to [tumblr](http://condnsdmlk-vids.tumblr.com/post/179971281133/five-things-that-never-happened-to-voyagers-crew) and [DW](https://condnsdmlk.dreamwidth.org/15190.html)

Password: voyager

Music: Burn the Pages by Sia


End file.
